I'll Stand By You
by jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Danny's life takes a drastic turn when he walks into his parents ghost portal and its only a downward spiral from there. Sam seems to be the only one who notices a change in him and she fears the worst. She has to get Danny to talk to her and she resorts to the only thing she can think of. She sings to him.


**AN: Hey guys you know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. Or the song I'll Stand By You by Carrie Underwood. I suggest you listen to the song while you read the story. Shout out to my beta thank you for all your help with this story your are awesome. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading. **

"Jazz, Danny come down here we have something to show you" an excited Jack and Maddie called to their teenage children.

Danny and Jazz got up from the dining room table where they were eating lunch and walked down the stairs into their parents' lab.

"What's up guys" Jazz asked enthusiastically.

"We invented a ghost portal Jazzy – pants" Jack said excitedly.

Danny thought he sounded like a kid on Christmas. Jack grabbed the extension cord and the cord off the new ghost portal and plugged it in and … nothing happened. Jack hung his head in disappointment and Maddie gave a disappointed frown.

"Sorry guys' Jazz said as she wrapped her arms around her parent's shoulders 'come up stairs I'll make you guys lunch and you can figure it all out later."

Jack and Maddie nodded their heads and went upstairs with Jazz right behind them but Danny stayed down in the lab curious. Danny grabbed his jumpsuit, everyone had their own jumpsuit with their own unique symbol, and Danny's was a D that was hollow so it looked like there was a P on the inside. Not knowing that his life was about to change forever he went into the portal. He saw a green light flashing when he went over to it he realized that it was a button so he pushed it. There was a flash of light and then Danny felt himself being shocked. He tried to scream but nothing came out as everything went dark.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Danny … Danny … DANNY!"

"Huh?"

"I said do you want to come over tonight and watch a movie?"

"Oh sorry Sam I can't. I have to go" Danny said as he quickly closed his locker and walked down the hall and out of the school.

Sam frowned and thought she noticed a small limp. She went off in search Tucker and found him at Valerie's locker. They had been dating for six months and since then she hadn't seen much of her best friend. It was also around the time Danny started acting weird.

"Hey Tuck. Hey Val."

"Hey Sam" they said together.

"Tuck can I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Sure Sam."

They stepped around the corner.

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Danny?"

"No he seems fine when I see him in class. Why? Have you noticed something different about him?"

"Yeah he spaces out, he's always looking over his shoulder, he disappears from class or just doesn't show up and he's almost always limping or has some sort of injury."

"Sounds like he's being abused."

"No that can't be it" Sam said shocked.

"It's the only thing that makes logical sense. You know the Fenton's had a hard year last year. Look I gotta go. If Danny is being abused don't confront him let him come to you."

Sam nodded and hugged Tucker. Tucker hugged her back then he turned and took Valerie's hand and left. Sam collected herself and started walking toward the door. When she got to the office door she noticed something in the window. The sign-up sheet for the school talent show. She remembered that when they were little Danny loved music. She figured that this was the best way to get him to talk to her so she signed up. As she walked out of the school she walked pass the memorial to Jazz.

The week before school started there had been a car accident. Jazz was driving Danny home from Tuckers when they were t – boned by another car the driver of whom was still at large. Jazz was killed almost immediately on impact. Danny only had minor cuts and bruises and a concussion but he did miss the first two weeks of school. Danny blamed himself for the accident he called Jazz to come and pick him up from Tucker's. Maybe he wasn't the only one who blamed him. The more Sam thought about it the more Tucker's theory made sense.

She pulled out the lighter she always carried and lit the candle that lay next to the memorial. Then she went home and figured out what she was going to do for the talent show.

Danny's Point of View

When Danny got home from school he went up to his room and phased into his ghost half who he called Danny Phantom. He made himself intangible and phased through the floor of his room and the living room and into his parents now abandoned lab.

Since Jazz's death his parents' barley spoke to him or each other. His dad just sat around and ate all day and his mom had three different jobs to keep herself busy so she was never home. They had both given up the study ghosts and locked up the lab forever so Danny turned it into his own private practice facility. He learned how to control the portal and when he wanted someone to practice with he would open it just long enough to get one to practice with. He didn't just practice his ghost powers he also worked out just in case he ever had to fight without them. He also practiced his reflexes just waiting for the day Dash would pick on him so he could catch his hand mid punch. But since his sister's death everyone was being nice to him but he knew that wouldn't last forever and when the day came he would be ready.

ONE WEEK LATER

Finally the day had arrived tonight was the night of the talent show. Sam had everything ready to go except she hadn't given Danny his ticket. Sam hadn't seen Danny all day and by lunch she was worried until she walked into the cafeteria and saw Danny at his usual table in the back pushing his food around with a fork. As Sam approached him she noticed a fresh bandage on his wrist her heart started to race. Sam took a moment and composed herself and then sat down across from him.

"Hey Danny" Sam said a little nervously. Sam had barely spoken to Danny since that day she had invited him over.

"Hey Sam' Danny said with a slight smile as if nothing had happened 'What's up?"

"Well' Sam began nervously 'I'm preforming at the talent show tonight and I want you to be there. I have a ticket for you. The show starts at 7 do you think you can come?"

"Sure Sam I'll be there."

"Great' Sam said as she handed him his ticket. 'See you tonight" she said as she left.

"Sam preforming' Danny said as he eyed the ticket 'I'll believe it when I see it" he said with a smirk as he got up and threw away his untouched food.

But serval hours later he found himself seated in the front row. He expected to see her parents, or Tucker and Valerie but he was the only one there. He thumbed through the program and noticed that Sam was the last to perform. Just then the house lights were dimmed and the curtain began to rise and Danny settled into his seat to enjoy the show. As the show went on Danny found himself getting bored. He wanted to be home training but he was here to support Sam. Finally the moment came.

"And last but certainly not least please give it up for Sam Manson!"

Danny cheered as Sam took the stage mic in hand.

"Thank you this song is for a very special person in the audience tonight."

Danny sat up intrigued was Sam really going to sing. Sam cued back stage and her song started.

"_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you"_

When Sam finished her song she took a bow as the entire audience erupted into applause. All expect Danny who sat there in shock as his silent tears leaked down his checks.

"That's our show folks. Thanks for coming and have a nice night!"

The curtain was lowered and the house lights came on. Danny quickly wiped his face and got up to find Sam. He had something he needed to talk to her about. Sam was backstage smiling as everyone congratulated her. She couldn't wait to see Danny, when she finally saw Danny the look on his face made the smile fade from hers.

"Danny what's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you here. Can you come to my house?"

"Sure Danny" Sam said as she gathered her stuff and followed Danny.

Danny walked quickly and silently to his house. When they got there Sam noticed that it was empty.

"Where are your parents are they in the lab?" Sam asked.

"No since the accident they gave up ghost hunting. My mom's working one of her three jobs she usually doesn't get home until midnight. She works three to keep herself busy and my dad just sits around all day eating. He's probably at the store buying more food. Since the accident they barely talk to each other or me" Danny said his voice sad.

Sam knew things were bad but not this bad.

"Danny I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sam. It's not your fault its mine."

"No Danny it's not your fault."

"Yes it is Sam you don't know the whole story" Danny stepped back with his arms at his side he took a deep breath. Sam was about to say something when two white rings appeared around his waist and he changed Sam stared at him confused.

"I don't understand" was all she could say.

"Let me explain. Six months ago my parents built a ghost portal. They were all excited they called me and Jazz down to see it but when they plugged it in nothing happened. The three of them went upstairs but I wanted to check it out so I went in. I pressed a button and then there was this blinding light and then this pain and I blacked out. When I came to I looked like this and I realized I had ghost powers. One day when I was exploring the portal I was captured and taken to Vlad Plasmius who is really Vlad Masters…"

Sam let out a shocked gasp.

"Yeah I was shocked too. He tried to make me his son and partner in crime but I refused. He said he wouldn't let me go until I agreed. So I escaped I didn't have enough energy to get home. I was close to Tucker's so I called Jazz for a ride. So now you see why it's my fault."

"No Danny it wasn't."

"Yes Sam it was remember how the police couldn't figure out why the second car was empty and they assumed it was a hit and run. It wasn't Vlad was driving the other car he phased himself out of the car. When I was in the hospital he came into my room and said next time I wouldn't be so lucky. I've been training ever since"

"Where?" Sam asked as she looked around his room.

"I'll show you" he said as he offered her his hand and she willingly took it.

He made them go intangible.

"You feel ok?"

"A little tingly but good."

He took Sam down to his parents' former lab.

"Wow" Sam said.

"Yeah within the first weeks of having my powers I learned how to control the portal. So now the only time anything comes out is when I need a sparring partner' Danny said with a slight smile. 'When I don't need a sparring partner I'm just training and working out down here. Well that's the whole story" Danny said as he offered Sam his hand and floated them back up to his bedroom and he changed back to Fenton.

Danny waited for Sam to freak out and run or tell him they couldn't be friends anymore and leave. But she just stayed silent.

"Sam say something"

What he didn't expect was for Sam to kiss him. Long hard and passionately. When Sam pulled away it was Danny's turn to be confused.

"What was that for?"

"Danny I'm just so happy to know the truth. I thought you were being abused but to know your half ghost is ok with me."

"So you're not going anywhere?"

"What do you think" Sam said as she pulled him in and kissed him again as Danny rested his hands on her hips.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Hey Sam' an excited Danny said as he walked up to her 'can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Danny" Sam said as she followed him around the corner to a private corner in the hallway. "How did the talk go with your parents?" she asked quietly.

"It went great" Danny said happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah they are back in the ghost hunting game and they know all about my alter ego and they even know about Vlad Plasmius but they don't know his alter ego."

"What are your parents doing about that?" Sam asked with a smirk she knew about Jack's love of Vlad Masters.

"My dad said Ghost like he used to but my mom had the logical approach to get the mayor to make his capture the top priority. Oh the look on his face it was priceless" Danny said with a laugh.

It warmed Sam's heart. She went six months without seeing a genuinely happy Danny and now in the last three weeks she had seen a complete change in him, he was smiling and laughing all the time and it put a smile back on her face.

"Oh I forgot the best part my parents want to hire some help to catch the ghosts that manage to escape or that Vlad lets out and I recommended you, Tucker and Valerie. You think you would be interested?"

"A chance to make money and work with my boyfriend where do I sign" Sam said with a smile.

"Great. Let's go tell Valerie and Tucker and see if they're in" Danny said with a smile.

It was a smile that Sam could get used to and she never wanted to see it leave his face again.

The End


End file.
